I Miss You
by GaemGyu407
Summary: Aku percaya, walaupun kita telah jauh, namun kuyakin kau ada disisiku. Dihatiku. Maut tidak akan menghalangi cinta kita. WonKyu FF. Don't like? Don't read! Review, please!


Cast: Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun (WonKyu pair)

Genre: (temukan sendiri)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Mine~ :*

Inspiration: Agnes Monica - Rindu

Warning: BL, OOC, pendek, gaje, ga ada sequel.

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selama aku mencari<em>**

**_Selama aku menanti_**

**_Bayang-bayangmu dibatas senja_**

**_Matahari membakar rinduku_**

**_Ku melayang terbang tinggi_**

Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan tengah memandang langit senja dengan tatapan sendu. Bayangan orang yang masih sangat dicintainya serasa nyata tergambar di langit berwarna_ orange_ itu. Ia menghela napas, lalu sedetik kemudian senyum pedih terukir dibibir merahnya. Segala kenangan indah bersama sang kekasih terekam jelas di memorinya. Saat dimana mereka tertawa bersama, saat dimana ia bermanja-manja padanya, saat dimana mereka membagi kasih dalam suatu kecupan yang amat dalam dan memabukkan. Semua masih tergambar dengan sangat jelas diotaknya.

Mata dan pikirannya menerawang. Hanya dengan membayangkan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh orang itu, mampu membuatnya melayang.

Rindu.

Kyuhyun rindu.

Sangat rindu.

Namun, apakah semuanya bisa seperti dulu lagi?

Rindu sungguh membakar semuanya.

Semua yang ada didirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu.

**_Bersama mega-mega_**

**_Menembus dinding waktu_**

**_Ku terbaring dan pejamkan mata_**

**_Dalam hati ku panggil namamu_**

Kyuhyun berbaring dikasurnya sambil memeluk sebuah foto. Foto dirinya bersama sang kekasih. Disana terlihat ia sedang berjinjit dan mencium pipi seorang _namja_ tampan, sedangkan namja itu melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

Andai waktu dapat diulang kembali.

Andai bumi dapat berhenti berputar, barang sebentar saja.

Andai orang itu masih disisinya.

Andai...

Andai...

Dan andai!

'Siwon _hyung, bogoshippoyo, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_, Siwonnie _hyung_.'

**_Semoga saja kau dengar dan merasakan_**

**_Getaran dihatiku_**

**_Yang lama haus akan belaianmu_**

**_Seperti saat dulu_**

**_Saat-saat pertama_**

**_Kau dekap dan kau kecup bibir in_i**

**_Dan kau bisikkan kata-kata_**

**_AKU CINTA KEPADAMU_**

~~~_ Flashback_ ~~~

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Siwon berlutut didepan Kyuhyun ditengah hingar-bingar kembang api yang memang Siwon sediakan untuk _moment_ ini. Kini mereka tengah berada di taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Setelah sekian lama Siwon memendam perasaan pada Kyuhyun, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan semuanya.

"_M-mwo_?" kaget Kyuhyun, tidak percaya. Pipinya sudah dipenuhi dengan semburat merah.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan kurasa, inilah saat yang tepat untukku menyatakan perasaan ini padamu." ujar Siwon sambil terus berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun, sambil memegang kedua tangan _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Hh-hyung_..."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku juga menyukaimu." jawab Kyuhyun terbata. Kini pipinya sudah benar-benar merah.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawabnya.

"Mulai detik ini, kau milikku, _okay_?" ujar Siwon. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Melihat itu, Siwon pun langsung bediri dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kini keduanya tengah merasakan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"_Sarangheyo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." bisik Siwon seraya mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_, Siwon _hyung_." balas Kyuhyun pelan. Ia tersenyum dipelukan Siwon.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia mulai menelusuri wajah indah Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir dibibir merah nan manis milik Kyuhyun. Tak peduli bahwa kini mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Yang terpenting sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seutuhnya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kini hubungan mereka sudah berjalan setengah tahun. Selama itu pula keduanya tak henti-henti memberi kasih satu sama lain. Seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun tengah berkunjung ke apartemen Siwon. _Well_, itu merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Sering mengunjungi apartemen satu sama lain.

"Kau ingin apa untuk makan malam kita?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang tengah membaca sebuah koran bisnis dan ditemani secangkir kopi buatan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, _baby_." jawab Siwon.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu kulihat dulu ada apa saja di kulkasmu." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Lengkap juga." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat isi kulkas Siwon.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik aku memasak sekarang." Kyuhyun mengambil _apron_ dan semua alat untuk pekerjaannya kali ini.

- 30 menit kemudian -

"_Hyung_, makanan sudah siap!" panggil Kyuhyun dari dapur. Tak lama kemudian Siwon muncul dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya.

"Ayo kita makan!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon, dan menyuruhnya duduk. Ia mulai menyendokkan makanan kedalam piring Siwon. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Kau sudah seperti istriku saja, _baby_." ledek Siwon, sukses membuat Kyuhyun blushing.

"Apaan sih _hyung_!" Kyuhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. _Very-very cute for_ Siwon.

"Haha... Sudah, ayo kita makan!" Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar duduk didekatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mulai menyendokkan makanan ke piringnya sendiri. Mereka makan dalam diam.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Enak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Masakanmu selalu enak, _baby_ Kyu." Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku serius, _hyung_!"

"Aku juga serius!" jawab Siwon seraya mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap jika menjadi istriku kelak." ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan guratan merah yang muncul dipipinya.

**_Peluhku berjatuhan_**

_Menikmati sentuhan_

_Perasaan yang teramat dalam_

_T'lah kau bawa segala yang ku punya_

_Segala yang ku punya_

++++_ Flashback_ ++++

"_Hh-hyung_..." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai menciumi leher putihnya. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya.

"Ssh... Tenanglah, _baby_." sahut Siwon. Kini bibirnya beranjak naik, menuju bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah saat lidah Siwon memasuki mulutnya, mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Siwon menekan belakang kepala Kyuhyun, agar mendapat lebih banyak akses kedalam mulut _namja_ manis itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya dileher Siwon.

"Mmhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah lagi, saat merasakan tangan Siwon mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"_Saranghae_ Kyuhyun-ah. _Saranghae. Saranghae._" bisik Siwon disela ciuman panasnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Malam yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua.

############################################################

"_Baby_, aku harus ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya seminggu saja." ujar Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bersandar dibahunya, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang terasa sejuk.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Asal kau mau berjanji." tambahnya.

"Janji apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Cepatlah kembali." jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Pasti. Pasti aku akan segera kembali. Kau tenang saja." perkataan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun lega. Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Kyuhyun. Tapi apa?

~~~ esoknya ~~~

"_Baby,_ aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." pesan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Rasa ini, mengganggunya sejak tadi malam. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa kau lesu, heh? Kau sakit?" tanya Siwon seraya menangkupkan tangannya dipipi Kyuhyun.

"_Ani. Nan gwaenchana_." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja... Ah! tidak! Lupakan saja! Sekarang cepatlah berangkat! Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat." Kyuhyun berusaha mengusik pikiran aneh yang merasuki otaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah aku meminta sebuah ciuman darimu?" pinta Siwon. Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, Siwon sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu amat lembut. Dan entah kenapa... Terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun. _Oh God, what's wrong_?

~~~ beberapa jam kemudian ~~~

"Sebuah pesawat tujuan Korea-Jepang terjatuh ditengah badai. Pesawat tersebut jatuh tepat diatas laut Tokyo. Tidak ada korban selamat dalam kecelakaan ini. Salah satu korbannya adalah Choi Siwon, direktur utama Choi _Corporation_." tubuh Kyuhyun lemas seketika. Wajahnya menatap layar TV dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Yesung yang mengerti akan keadaan adik kandungnya saat ini hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Ini bohong kan, Yesungie _hyung_? Ini bohong! BOHONG! TIDAK MUNGKIN! SIWONNIE!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris, seperti orang gila.

"Sshh... Tenanglah Kyu..."

"Tidak mungkin... Siwonnie _hyung_..." ujar Kyuhyun lirih dalam tangisnya.

++++ _Flashback Off_ +++

"_Hyung_... Bahkan aku belum sempat memberitahumu bahwa... Anakmu tumbuh disini." Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, _hyung_? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak sanggup membesarkan anak ini sendirian. Aku butuh kau, _hyung_." air mata mulai membasahi pipi porselen itu.

"_Saranghae_, Siwon _hyung_. _Jeongmal saranghae_." gumam Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"_Kyu... Baby Kyu..._" terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _hyung_? Benarkah ini kau, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil, menampilkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

"_Kenapa kau pucat, heh? Matamu sembab. Kau kenapa?_" tanya Siwon lembut. Ia meraih pinggang Kyuhyun, dan mendudukkan _namja_ cantik itu dipangkuannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya dileher Siwon.

"_Aku juga merindukanmu_." balas Siwon. Salama beberapa waktu, mereka terdiam. Terlalu pedih rasanya.

"_Baby, maukah kau berjanji padaku_?" tanya Siwon.

"Janji apa, _hyung_?"

"_Jangan pernah menangis lagi, karena aku tidak suka melihatmu menangi_s."

"_Lagi pula, disini ada anakku kan_?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Jagalah dia baik-baik. Demi aku. Kau mau kan_?"

"Tapi _hyung_... Aku tidak bisa tanpamu!"

"Kau bisa! Kau harus bisa!"

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, seharusnya kau bisa! Kemana perginya Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu? Yang tak pernah menyerah?" Kyuhyun terisak mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku!"

"_Jagalah dirimu, untukku. Jagalah anak kita, demi aku_."

"_Maukah kau berjanji padaku_?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"_Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal baby. Jaga anak kita baik-baik_." pamit Siwon.

"_Hyung_! Kau mau kemana, _hyung_? Jangan pergi! Siwon _hyung_!"

"Siwon _hyung_... Siwon _hyung_... _Hyung_... Jangan pergi _hyung_... SIWON _HYUNG_!" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan napas tersengal.

"Cuma mimpi, ya?" gumamnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum tulus terukir dibibirnya.

"Baiklah _hyung_, akan kucoba untuk melepasmu. Aku tau, walaupun kau tak disini, kau pasti selalu ada disampingku kan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Akan kujaga dan kubesarkan anak ini dengan baik. Akan kudidik ia agar seperti ayahnya. Aku janji, _hyung_."

"_Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah_." samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_, Siwon_ hyung_."

* * *

><p><strong> END<strong>


End file.
